The Angel Witch
by Yusukes-Grl
Summary: What happens when The daughter of Cole and Pheobe goes to Hogwarts? TOTAL CHAOS! warning, the characters may be alittle ooc.. but this is my first hp fic and hopefully not m last.
1. Default Chapter

What happens when the daughter of Cole and Phoebe goes to Hogwarts? CHAOS!!!!! MAYHEM!!! And romance and humor all rolled into one. Heehee yes... lots of fun. Charmed/Hogwarts crossover.

Angelic Witch

Skye Hallowell was your typical girl... at least in the Hallowell family. Long dark brown hair hung in a loose braid and blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight outside. Skye was intently staring at a violet and merry gold patch, drawing them in her sketchbook. They soon began to take shape and she smiled at the picture she had just started on. She had always paid attention to every detail. Every line and shadow counted for each piece.

As she stared at the work and the flower, a feather dropped on her lap. she looked at it and shrugged and then looked up to the flowers. to her surprise, she found a black and brown owl sitting there. attached to its leg, was a letter made of parchment. she gingerly removed it from the owls leg and looked over it. a strange emblem was in red and the letter was addressed to her. she looked at it again and then back at the owl. it hooted and flew off. she shrugged and pt it down on the ground to work on her art more.

A few minutes passed and a crash was heard from the house. she looked up suddenly and shimered into the kitchen. there, a demon stood, her aunt Piper on the ground clutching her side. blood was glistening and she gasped. Paige had just reched for her potion and the demon turned to Skye. Its eyes were black, and its claws stained with Piper's blood. Her mom, Pheobe, had ran into the kitchen with a spell from the book of shadows. Paige threw the potion at the demon and it laughed.

"Only got me wet... you are pathetic..." he went to slash at her when Pheobe spoke up.

"Not so fast." she smiled and held the paper close. "Demon of darkness; from the pits of hell; We banish you; with this spell; never to escape; from your own shadows." the demon had lunged at her, but hearing the spell, he froze and then desintegrated to the ground and disapeared. Skye sighed as she hugged her mom tightly and then waited for her uncle Leo to come help Piper. they sat in the atic after a while and it was then she remebered the letter in her hands.

"Hey mom? I got this today. it came from an owl." Pheobe looked questioningly at her daughter and took it from her. Leo walked over and read it as well.

"I've heard of this place. its a school for witches, wizards, and warlocks." he said narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Why would they ask her to go? We never did." Pheobe said, matter-of-factly. she looked to Paige and Piper who shrugged.

"They probably didn't know about us till now." Piper said.

"More than likely. Skye may need to go to this school for protection." Leo said looking back at Pheobe. Skye opened her mouth in protest.

"I can take care of myself." she said arguingly.

"Your only 15 and you are valnerable at this point in your life. this may help you control your powers and it may teach you more than we could." Leo said calming her down. she looked away with a scowl.

"I'm going to the park..." she pushed passed them and went out the door, all the while, thinking of what was going to happen next. she sighed as she entered the parks gates and headed towards her favorite spot under a tree. it was a willow tree that conceled her from others. She brought her knees up and leaned against the tree. She sighedinwardly and looked around the place to see it was eerily empty. Getting up, she heard a laugh. the laugh sent shivvers up her spine with its cruelty.

"Smart one aren't you?" said the voice with a thick british accent. She shivvered again and turrned around to see a dark cloaked figure. she couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" she asked cooly. she took a step back and through a fire ball at him. she could tell he was surprised and her dissapeared. the flaming ball hit the tree and it exploded. Her eyes went wide. "Did I really do that?" she wispered to herself. she knew she had to get home fast, so she shimmered. She opened the door to the manner and was greeted with big hugs.

"Honny! We were so worried!" Her mom came and hugged her. Her dad, Cole close behind.

"Don't scare us like that." he said and gave her a hug too.

"Mom.. Dad.. I'm ok. really. I just had a run in with a-" She was cut short.

"By a Death eater. They are minions to a dark wizard name Voldamort." Leo stepped forward.

"Ok... I'll go to this school.. but Can you guys visit me sometimes?"

"Of course sweetie. me and your father will shimmer there and I'm sure leo and paige will get piper to come too." Her mom smiled. "go pack. Its starting in a few weeks and we have to go to london." She said to her daughter as she got a big smile and headed upstairs. She got out her trunk and packed it. after a few minutes, Leo came up.

"knock knock." he said coming in.

"Hey uncle Leo." Skye looked at him confuesedly at seeing something budled in his arms.

"Its a copy of the book f shadows with some blank pages for you to write new spells in. The elders thought it a good idea with you going off to school somewhere else." he handed it to her and she smiled greatfully. it was a little smaller for not all the spells were there. only the really important ones that she might need. she put it gentaly in her trunk and packed some candles and insense. Pheobe walked in a few minutes later and hander her a box.

"Don't open it till you get on the train." She said. They all headed out to London and Diagon Ally.

First chapter pretty short to me.. gggrrr... but I will get more up soon I hope. R&R


	2. Diagon Ally

Ok peeps. I know it has been a while since I put up a new chapter. It will be like that till break. School is eating me alive. so this chapter might not be that long.

Diagon Ally

They had just shimmered there and were amazed at how many witches and wizards were there. the place was lined with shops and people going in and out of them. Skye looked around with an indifferant look on her face.

"This is where I'm getting my supplies?" she asked slightly annoyed at all the noise. She sighed and started to walk around.

"You should go to Olivander's to get your wand." Leo said and orbed out of sight. Piper looked exasperated.

"The elders called." she said. Skye nodded and went to look for olivanders. When she found it, she gave a funny look and went in. she was greeted by an elderly man with a smile.

"Welcome to olivanders." he said with a smile. "hhhmmmm... yes.... Skye Hallowell... I expected you to come." he bustled around and went through a few boxs picking 3 out. he set them down and opened one. it was black with a smooth finish. He handed it to her and she took it.

"Just wave it." he said with a wise smile. she did so and imediatly, a chair blew up only leaving splinters and pieces. He gave a surprised jump and quickly took it away from her giving her another wand. it was red color wood and, again, smooth to the touch. she took it from him and her hand felt warm. it then spred out through her body and a warm tingly sensation came over her. he smiled again.

"Aw Yes! Cherry wood, strong, Angel Feather and Veela hair core. becareful how you use it. there is danger all around us." he said giving her a warning look. Skye laughed softly.

"I know. but I have already fought with demons so nothing can really surprise me.... except for the demons." she smiled at his surprised expression.

"Your the daughter of a charmed one." he said awwed. she smiled again and waved goodbye as she left. Stepping back out she bumped into someone and landed on her butt. She looked up to say sorry only to be greeted with a glaring bleach blonde boy. She raised an eyebrow as she got up.

"Stupid girl. Watch where your going." he yelled at her. she got up and glared back.

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to be polite and say sorry." she said cooly. his face turned slightly red.

"You must be a filthy mud blood to talk to me like that. you must be, seeing you don't know who I am." he smirked and tried to kick her. she easily dogded it.

"I don't know about mud blood..." she punched him hard and he leaned forward holding his stomach. "But all I know is that I'm a Charmed One..." she said glaring dangerously at him. he stepped back from Her and Skye laughed as he turned away and quickly walked away. His goons glared at her and she shrugged at them not caring in the slightest. She walked the other way to see her mom looking at her with a You-need-to-be-nice look on her face.

"He started it." she said crossing her arms.

"I swear you get that temper from your father." she said smiling again and shaking her head. she lead the way to get her other supplies. It was time to get her books and she walked inside the store greetted by bustling people and flying books as people grabbed for them. She went to get a book on her list. The Monster Book of Monsters. Reaching for it, it snapped at her trying to take a fingure. she glared at it and then looked to the store keeper. he got up and went towards her with a binding cloth. he quickly wrapped it and then gave it to her as she got the rest of her books. it was at that moment she once again, bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said at the same time as a boy infront of er. His Green eyes sparkled and his Jet black hair was untamed. He smiled back at her.

"I'm Harry Potter." he said with a small smile. Skye shook his hand as people stared at him.

"I'm Skye Hallowell." she said with a smiled.

"Do you know who this is?" said a witch pointing to Harry. "This is the famouse Harry Potter! you should give him respect young lady." Skye glared at her then looked to see Harry with an exasperated look on his face.

"Well I'n Skye Hallowell. I'm-" Skye stopped as Leo orbed back and took everyone in the room by surprise. They all jumped back as he hugged Skye.

"Skye. we will miss you. the elders said that they will give me reports on how you are doing." the woman who had been standing there looked at him with a grave exxpression.

"Are.. you a demon?" she asked meekly.

"Well... no. I'm an Angel. and I'm her Uncle." he pointed to Skye who smiled broadly.

"So will visit uncle Leo?" she asked and he nodded. Harry stood there dumbstruck.

"Oh! umm... Harry, This is my uncle Leo. uncle Leo, this is harry." she said as they shook hands.

"I'm glad my niece has a friend. she won't be so lonly." he said. he turned back to her. "Skye, the elders thought it best you have some ingreedients with you. some wild roses from the garden of eden. Your Aunts and mom will need them too considering the demon-"

"What demon?" she asked. "I can't go if there is a demon-"

"Its ok. Their the charmed ones as are you. They'll be fine." He reasured her. more people stared and started to whisper. Leo left after a while and soon Skye and Harry left with their books and other supplies.

"I still need a pet of sorts...." she said looking at her list. she then looked up as Harry dragged her to a shop ful of animals. She smiled at a black cat with one blue and one green eyes and white paws. she picked her up and it purred. The man at a register smiled at her.

"First time that little beast took to anyone. Astra isn't the most affectionate cat to people she doesn't know." The man said with a happy grin. Skye quickly paid for the cat and ook her outside, to sit down on a bench.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Putting on a coller." she said taking out a collar with the Tri Quatra on it. the symbol of the charmed ones. (thats right isn't it?) She put it on it neck and she meowed happily an purred. She picked her up and headed back to the Leacky Cauldran(sp?).

What do you think so far? As I said before, this is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I ever wrote. please be kind. ; R&R


	3. The Train Ride

Another chapter! woot! anyway, This is yet another chapter and its time Skye gets on the train. hopefully, nothing too bad will happen. teehee. but a maybe that's asking much from a charmed ones daughter. if you're wondering, this is in the third book setting. a few things might be different, but hey.

The Train Ride

Skye sighed as she sipped her butter beer. Harry told her it was the best drink ever. she couldn't agree more, but something troubles her mind. she stared at her mug. Astra must have sensed her uneasiness, because she meowed questioningly at her mistress.

"It's ok Astra. Just thinking." She said softly. Harry came up, hoping to sneak up on her. "Hey Harry." she said softly and then laughed when he jumped.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I could hear you coming, and I've grown accustomed to expect things sneaking up o me." She said with a giggle and smile.

"What do you mean things?" he asked her. she smiled and shook her head never-mind. He shrugged and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

"We have to get going to the train station. We will be late." he said a little frantic. She smiled.

"No we won't." she said. "Hang on, ok? and your stuff." she shimmered out of sight. no one seemed to notice but they did. Harry had his eyes closed with slight fear and Astra held on to her mistress's arm. when they all opened their eyes, they were at Kings Cross Railway Station. (right?) She took her luggage and turned to Harry, who still looked stunned.

"What just happened?" he asked dazed.

"We shimmered." she said matter-of-factly. he shook his head and led her to the wall between platforms nine and ten. she looked oddly at him.

"You have to walk strait into that wall." Harry said.

"I'll crash my cart." Skye said with confusion.

"No you won't. Trust me." he said with an innocent smile. He went ahead of her. Skye closed her eyes, waiting to hear a crashing noise, but none came. When she looked up, Harry was gone. no where to be seen. She thought a moment and then started to walk toward it, then a slight run. she closed her eyes. No impact. when she opened them for a second time, she saw a big scarlet train. The Hogwarts express.

"Took you long enough." Harry said with a grin. Behind him was a red-haired boy. "This is Ron." Skye nodded at the boy. she smiled widely and then turned slyly to Harry. He shook his head as f he knew what the other was going to ask.

"I'm Skye Hallowell. it's nice to meet you." she said. "It's my first time here."

"Yeah, I figured as much. don't worry, me and Harry will teach you some stuff and who to stay away from. there are allot of unfriendly people here." he glanced at someone behind her. When Skye looked back, she saw someone with silver blonde hair get on the train. She shrugged it off. so what if that stupid boy, Draco was here. She could handle it.

"Come on." Harry took her hand and dragged her on the train. It only took a few minutes before they loaded their stuff in the baggage and found a compartment. It was empty but for a man laying his head on the window sleeping.

"Should we find another compartment?" Skye asked.

"Naw, He's only asleep." Ron said as he sat down by the window. Skye shrugged and also sat down next to him as Harry sat down across. As Harry opened his mouth to say something, The compartment door slid open again to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. How are you?" she said with a smile. "Neville lost his toad again. Have any of you seen it?" the boys shrugged. It was then that she noticed me. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hi." Skye said simply. Hermione looked to Harry.

"This is Hermione Granger, Skye. Hermione, This is Skye Hallowell." Harry smiled up at the girl, who eyes went from narrowed to surprise.

"You're A Hallowell? As in, The Charmed Ones?" She sat down abruptly next to her. "Are you the Daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mom is Phoebe." She said softly. Hermione gasped and she looked up in slight alarm.

"Then that means your dad is a demon, right?" Skye blushed with embarrassment and looked up to see the shock on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Yeah... He is." She said it as if it was normal but with modesty. They just stared. Once again, the door opened to reveal... (DUN DUN DUN!) Draco! He smirked at Skye and then Harry and Ron.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter?" Draco said with a sneer.

"She is not my girlfriend." Harry said defensively. Draco's smirk turned into a grin.

"Then you won't mind if I take her for a while... Show her around." He said stepping inside.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you, Malfoy." Skye said with a frown. Draco frowned as well. Apparently, he didn't like rejection. She glared at him.

"You are seriously rejecting me?" he asked with a dangerous look. Skye just stared at him. If he thought he could scare her, he was wrong.

"Yes. I am." She said simply.

"You don't know what you just did, girl." She still just stared at him. Nothing there but a frown on her face. He glared and walked out with his goons close behind, also glaring. Skye shrugged and sat back down. Moments passed and she noticed that it was steadily becoming quieter.

"Do you feel a chill?" Hermione asked as she shivered. Everyone just stared at the door. A shadow passed and stopped in front of it. Skye felt chills up her spin as she watched. It slowly slid open and a hand came into view.

"d…d-d-dementors…." Ron couldn't hold the fear that glided across his words. He looked at Harry and the color drained away. Skye turned just as Harry started screaming.

"The voices! Make it stop!" He yelled. The man, who was sleeping by the corner, was wide awake and now trying to fend off the dementors while the others were trying to wake Harry. He had fainted and Skye glared up at the dementors.

"How dare you…" she said calmly and dangerously to the black hooded creatures. The things looked at her with indifference. It grabbed her neck and she heard something. Harry was screaming… and someone else. A woman. Yes a woman was screaming. Then an echoing evil laugh that filled her head. She heard more screaming, but she couldn't tell who it was…. Maybe it was the woman. 'Don't hurt my baby! Leave him alone!" More screaming with a flash of green light. The screaming stopped and was replaced with the sobs and figure of someone else. Dark hair with dark tear filled eyes. Skye looked at her strangely and when the woman looked up to see her, she smiled a tearful smile. The woman hugged her and smiled again before the image faded and was replaced by harsh light.

"Wha-?" Skye looked up to see George hovering over her. Ron and Hermione were near Harry who was also just waking. The man gave Harry something.

"Now I want you to eat this. I am going to give some to Skye too. It will make you both feel better." He said giving Harry chocolate and handing some to Skye. They looked at it a moment and ate it all. Skye felt much better and she was guessing Harry did too. The whistle blew. Skye jumped slightly at the sudden sound as she looked from the window and to the castle.

Teehee. Yes. It is finally up. The third chapter. It was longer than I expected but hey. Whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it. It might be a while till the next one. School is a killer. R&R


	4. The Sorting

I'm finally getting around to updating. Yes. It has been quite a long time. School has been out a month or so and I just never really got around to updating. Well here it is.

The Sorting

The castle was huge. Skye had never seen any building so big. It was probably bigger up close. She still had to cross the lake by boat with the first years, but she was going to be in third year. Dumbledore made special arrangements because of her heritage. Plus she didn't need to go threw all the basics again. The only class she was taking that she never got back home was flying.

She sighed heavily as she boarded a boat and waved good bye to her friends. She rocked as the boats went off shore and onto the stark waters. Something slithered against her boat. She peered down at the water. The tentacle dipped down, back into the water. She looked at it with disgust.

"Nothin t fear rom the gian squid, las." Said Hagrid. Skye just nodded.

"I know. I've fought much scarier things." Skye stated flatly.

"hat righ? Harry as fought things too. He-who-must-not-be-named as a matter o fact." He said. Skye just shook her head and laughed.

"Yes, but what's so scary about a wizard gone bad?" People in other boats close by stared at her as did her fellow passengers.

"Yer that new student going straight to third year ain't ya?" Hagrid asked as he turned to her a moment.

"Yes." Hagrid just nodded, saying not another word. The other students turned to each other and began to whisper. It took a while, but the boats stopped and they all trudged up the shore. They finally made it to the double doors and Skye looked in aw. It was bigger than she thought. Much bigger.

Profesor Magonigul was waiting for them at a large pair of double doors.

"Welcome First Years. In a moment, you will enter the great hall to feast. But before the feast, you must be sorted into your houses. Now I will see to it that everything is prepared." Skye stood there indifferently leaning against the wall. It was then that a girl, clearly 2 years younger came up to her.

"Are you really not afraid of You-Know-Who?" she asked in awe. Skye raised an eye brow and nodded.

"I've fought demons countless times." She said and there was a collective gasp.

"What… are they like?" A young boy asked. Skye looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, there are many different kinds. Fire, Spirit, man eating, wares, and… I've also fought wizards, warlocks, banshees…" they all gasped again.

"I heard that banshees steal peoples souls." Skye shook her head.

"No… they pin point those in grief. They call out to them with a scream which ultimately kills them. but if you're a witch yourself… well, it turns you into a banshee too." A girls eyes widened.

"What about wizards?" she asked looking to a group of boys.

"No. It only work with females. The wizards would die." She said softly. "But don't worry. They would not know of this place. Nor the demons. Otherwise my dad would shimmer here and tell me."

"Don't you mean apparate?" Said another young boy.

"No. shimmer. My dad is… well, technically dead. He is a demon." They crouded around her.

"You mean you are half witch and half demon?" A girl asked with big wide blue eyes. Skye smiled and nodded. "Wow! I've never seen an demon before! Do they have wings?" She asked. She was defiantly Slytherin.

"No. only those of hell. No the demons that I am half of, corrupt on earth. But my dad didn't. He fell in love with my mom. And my uncle is an angel. He doesn't have wings or anything, he just protects good witches. But because I am half demon… I don't need as much protecting."

"You uncle is an angel?" they all asked. She smiled again and nodded.

"Yup. He is married to my Aunt Piper. I have two cousins who are half angels too." She said thoughtfully.

"Your not evil, right?" asked a girl backing up.

"No. I protect people. But its hard. You don't get a life of your own when you have to protect innocents." They nodded.

"Mom and dad are worker in the ministery. They do something like that."

"Unfortunatly, you could die anyday during work." She said more to herself. They heard someone clear their throught and when they looked up, they saw Magonigul.

"Fallow me please." It was then that the large double doors opened, reavealing a large banquet hall. There were four long, large table laden with empty dishes and serving trays. There were floating candles above the tables. The ceiling was like a night sky and Skye smiled. This was pretty cool. They made their way up to a platform where Skye guessed the teacher ate and such. There sat a stool with a raggedy old hat. There was an open seem making it look like it could talk. Magonigul stepped upon the platform and cleard her throat.

"When I call your names, come up and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses." Their was silence as all the first years started figeding. "Skye Halliwell!" She called. "This student will be going to third year automatically. I tell you all now." Skye walked up as whispers erupted. Magonigul gave a stern look and the whispers seceded. Skye sat down and the hat was placed on her head. It was then, she heard a whisper in her head.

"yes… the daughter of a demon and good witch. You would do well in Slytherin. But I see you have a knack for protecting people. Yes, you have helped many and killed many demons to help innocents." Skye didn't know how she felt about having a hat read her thoughts… or her past. "I see. Then…"

"Griffindor!" the hat screamed into the hall. All were silent until applause erupted in the left middle table. She got up and walked slowly to the table. She found an empty seat next to Hermione and sat down. Hemione smiled brightly and Skye received pats on the back.

"Well done. And in third year right away. You must be a pretty good witch to skip years." Said Fred… or was it George. She shrugged.

"I've fought demons and stuff my whole life… I guess they wanted me to be in the right year for my age so I can learn more than I would in year one or two." She stated plainly, as if fighting demons was no big.

"You have fought-?" George…. Fred… were speechless.

"Yes… I have. I am half demon myself. I already told Harry, Hermione, and Ron this." She smiled as they waited for the last of the students to be sorted. As they were, an old man Skye guessed to be Dumbledore, stood.

"As I have said every year, the dark forest is off limits to students unless with lessons. Yes, Lessons. You will have a new teacher this year. Hagrid, who will be teaching you Care for Magical Creatures." He said. Their was an applause as a giant burly man stood and waved. "With that said, let the feast begin." As if it had always been there, the serving plates and trays were laden with turkey, stuffing, pork, roast beef, veggies of all sorts, mashed potatoes and boats of gravy. It all smelled so delicious and Skye grinned. She got some food and started to eat.

"This has to be the first time anyone got to skip years. That's cool." Hermione said. Skye smiled up at her and then looked over at Ron and Harry. They were looking behind her and she looked back, curiously. There stood Malfoy, smirking.

"To bad you got into a second rate house. You would have done well in Slytherin. But I guess I can hang with one Griffindore. What do you say?" he asked.

"I say no." Skye scoffed and turned back to her food.

"A challenge. I like a good challenge." He said as her made to touch her hair.

"Go sit down. I don't have time for this crap. Nor do I have time for a little rich snob. Am I right? Your daddy has a lot of money? Made you to cocky." Malfoy turned pink with anger. "Wow, I hit a nerve. Go sit down." Skye said looking back at him coldly.

"This isn't over. I like a good challenge. Remember that." He turned on his heel and stomped off, with Crab and Goyle at his heels.

"Malfoy isn't going to give up." Harry said as he stared at her.

"That was wicked good, Skye. You sure made him mad, that was so cool." Ron said practically out of his seat in excitement. Skye smiled.

"Thanks." She finished eating and looked up as everyone else finished. Then some older students came to the end of each table and escorted the first years away while others got the other students to their dorms. Skye fallowed Harry, Hermione and Ron to a portrait. Hermione said the 'password, and Skye's eyes widened as the portrait answerd with an 'enter', and it swung open. They stepped into a cozy room with a blazing fire. Hermione took her hand and led her up the stairs to the girls dorm. It was a small room with five beds in it. She smiled as her cat leapt up at her and licked her cheek.

"Come on, lets go to bed." She pet the little cat on the head and went to bed.

Hope you liked it. ; been to long but this is a long chapter. R&R


End file.
